Toilet paper is a tissue product used by an individual to clean the perineal and rectal areas after the discharge of bodily wastes. Such a product is generally sold as a long strip of perforated paper wrapped around a paperboard core for installation on a standard toilet paper holder. The paper itself may be made available in a plurality of plies, layers of thickness, ranging from a single ply up to six plies. The increasing thickness of such paper correlates with improved strength and absorbency characteristics. Traditionally, the paperboard core at the center of such a roll acts both as a structural support for the roll itself and as a means for spinning the roll around a standard toilet paper holder to facilitate release of the toilet paper.
It is known to have toilet paper rolls that may vary in such characteristics as size, weight, roughness, softness, or absorption, among other things. Such rolls may be made available in various colors, designs, or patterns, and may further comprise aloe, lotion, or wax to reduce their roughness. Such rolls may be injected with anti-bacterial chemicals for additional cleaning ability, or may be treated with perfumes that may mask the scent of waste products. Toilet paper rolls may also comprise variations in paper fiber length, where shorter fibers contribute to more rapid paper decomposition while longer fibers add sturdiness to the paper.
Wet wipes are a paper product that has been pre-moistened and stored in a moisture-retaining container for individual use. They may be produced to be thicker than toilet paper and may comprise longer paper fibers for additional strength characteristics. Such wipes may be infused with preservatives to prevent bacterial or fungal growth within the packaging, and may also contain softeners to reduce paper roughness.
It is known to have a wet wipe comprising cleansing fluids or alcohol-based ingredients, which may be made available in a multi-pack or individually-sealed. Such wet wipes may comprise a disposable paper or fiber, and may be suitable for one-time use in the cleaning of a soiled user. Such wet wipes may be napkin-sized, and may further comprise fragrances or scented oils that may mask the scent of waste products. Wet wipes made available in a multi-pack may comprise hard or soft packaging that contains a plurality of wipes either in a long perforated sheet or folded individually and stored together, while wet wipes available individually may be folded and sealed in single-use disposable packets.
There is a need in the art for a wet wipe flushable roll combination comprising, at least, a plurality of wet wipes, an inner roll liner, an outer packaging, and a dispensing mechanism. Such a device may facilitate the dispensing of wet wipes by employing a mechanism similar to the traditional toilet paper roll. Such a device may further reduce the incidence of failing to clean a soiled user as the wet wipes may be installed on a standard toilet paper holder and may remain within the proximity of and readily accessible to a person using the toilet.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.